A container having a novel surface texture is provided. The container is particularly suitable to house elongate smoking articles, such as for example, cigarettes.
It is known to package elongate smoking articles and other consumer goods in containers formed from folded laminar blanks. The laminar blanks may be made from any suitable sheet material, such as for example cardboard, metal or plastic. Graphics and text are typically applied to the surfaces of the containers, in order to communicate information to the consumer, such as brand, advertising, promotional or product information.
Typically, it is desired to form containers from sheet materials having surfaces which are as smooth as possible. This is so that the friction between the sheet material and the surfaces of the manufacturing machinery in direct contact with the sheet material can be minimised in order to maximise machine speed and efficiency.
It would be desirable to provide a novel container which has a surface including at least one surface region having a novel texture and appearance. It would further be desirable if such a container could be formed using known and available machinery and methods, without the need for significant modifications.